Nice to meet you, I'm your other half
by xmorningmadness
Summary: USUK AU. Arthur has to attend to a boarding school and he's not happy with the idea. At all. Luckily, he'll meet some new friends and make this all better. Or worse?


Hello, I am Nella, your autor for this fic. I got this idea some time ago and I can now finally write it! Rate and review etc etc. But, most of all, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arthur's expectations for this year had highly increased when he finally arrived to his new school. A <em>boarding <em>school. The first and probably only one he'd ever attend to; and it's not like he was _thrilled_ about the idea, but at least it was nice looking. He felt proud of his nation for having such a fancy-designed school so far away from the capital.

Taking his luggage with him, he looked around the area, checking the other foreign students, hoping they wouldn't be as bad as his old "friends". He then proceeded to put a plaid hat on, very vintage, in order to protect his face from the burning sun, unusual in England, but it was still summer after all.

Honestly, what Arthur was worried the most about were his roommates. He couldn't stop wondering who he was going to be paired with, and it was driving him insane. He could only hope they were normal, decent and discreet, honorable men – nothing too troublesome. He loved reading and studying, so he'd hate being distracted by irritating brats. But from what he had seen so far, it was not going to be that easy.

Now, the school was _huge. _As he stepped in, he let drop his bags on the floor, examining every little detail of the perfect architecture with half-opened mouth in amazement. It was just that. Perfect. A beautiful example of great British art. Delighted with the view, he picked up his belongings again and decided to make his way to his room; he had been assigned number 107.

"Excuse me," just when he had started walking, he suddenly heard a soft voice accompanied with a quick pat on his shoulder. It was a strange accent, probably Asian, Arthur guessed. He turned around to face the clueless man. Indeed, it had been an Asian boy – Japanese, to be more precise – asking for help. "Could you help me out here?" he asked politely to the British man, looking through the amount of papers in his hands. Arthur made a sign to go on. "I've been assigned to room number…uhm, 105," he read, looking up. "Do you know, by any chance, where is it located?"

A small smile appeared on the sandy blonde's thin lips. "I do, actually. I was just heading towards there as I'm number 107. I could lead you up there if you want."

The Japanese boy made a quick reverence, "thank you so much," he said, slightly blushing. Arthur smiled again; oh how he wished he were his roommate: quiet and educated. Perfection.

"No problem," he answered. "I'm Arthur, by the way."

The black-haired boy grinned back. "Honda Kiku at your service."

They walked together in silence for a while, neither of them sure of what to talk about or probably just too distracted to care. When they approached the big stairs, full of boys and girls going up and down, some running and some other walking more peacefully, Arthur ran into one of them, pushing him by accident. Quickly, he caught him by the arm and pulled him tightly so he wouldn't fall down, but his books weren't as lucky.

"I-I'm really sorry!" the small blonde guy apologized immediately; a dark red covered his cheeks.

As he kneeled down to pick up his books, Arthur, like the fine gentleman he was, did as well and helped him out. He smiled nervously, "no, it's fine, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked looking up at him and handing him one book.

His blush deepened even more. He was a really, _really_ shy guy, it seemed. The English checked him out: soft-looking, fragile, pale skin now painted with an intense magenta; golden pieces of hair over his big violet eyes. A really big curl that seemed to defy gravity caught his attention rapidly.

"Y-Yes, thank you," he stammered and proceeded to stand up, books in hand.

The green eyed male stood up too, cleaning off any dirt he could have caught while on the floor. He stared at the new guy, half amused. "I'm Arthur Kirkland," he said then, shaking hands with the other boy. "This is Kiku," he added, pointing to the Asian boy, who just smiled worryingly as a greeting.

"M-Matthew Williams," he answered, finally smiling. "Nice to meet you, Sir Kirkland; Kiku."

"'Sir Kirkland', huh?" he let out a small laugh. Maybe he was wrong after all and these people weren't _that_ bad. "Same to you, Mr. Williams," he winked.

Making a final reverence, he promised the other male to see him around, his face still red. Matthew walked away, leaving Arthur with a dreamy smile which made the Japanese snort.

Arthur blushed, "what is it, Kiku?"

"Nothing, nothing, Kirkland-san," he apologized and kept quiet, fishy smile on his face until they got upstairs.

* * *

><p>"And here we are!" Arthur exclaimed once they arrived. "105 all yours." Kiku turned to him and nodded in response. The British offered a goodbye handshake, but the black haired boy simply made a reverence, which made Arthur chuckle. "Hey, Kiku. Here in England we just shake hands," he explained. Slightly blushing, Kiku nodded again and accepted the greeting.<p>

After leaving the English alone, Arthur finally stepped in his room, disappointed his new friend couldn't be his roommate. He sighed in relief when he noticed there was no one else with him, thinking maybe he'll be able to have some private time for himself.

He wandered around, trying to get used to the new, clean and organized atmosphere; not like his own room was _messy_, but it was different. There were two bunk beds although they had been put in groups of three; a small, lovely bathroom inside, and one big window with a beautiful and peaceful view. Letting out another sigh, he threw himself on the mattress. He closed his eyes, convincing himself this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

Yeah, this was a lifetime opportunity anyway, and he wasn't going to waste it just like that. He wouldn't admit it, heck no, not even in one hundred years, but…

He was scared.

Like, really scared.

Scared of being left alone, not making friends, being exclude for being, well, the way he is…just, generally scared. After all, his experience in his last school hadn't been good at all, and he really didn't intend going through all that crap again.

Not this time.

Tired of his thoughts, he stood up again, stretching himself and yawning openly, and grabbed his bags from the floor. Without looking, he threw them on the top bunk, willing to go to the bathroom and wash his worries away with some cold water.

What he heard next was similar to a small baby chimpanzee whining over his favorite toy being taken away from his hands. Turning around, his question was cut off by the immense and sudden pain of twenty pounds of expensive clothes wrapped in a designer made bag hitting his face.

Hard.

Drawings quickly his hands to his left cheek, he yelled, "what the _bloody _hell was that about?" He could feel his face getting hotter and hotter; his eyes slowly watering. What in the name of god was he carrying on his luggage, anyway.

Looking up, he saw another male holding his arm up on the back of his head, rubbing furiously. His eyes, behind thin glasses, were closed in sign of aching; it looked as if he was trying to dig a hole on his blonde hair. His face looked quite familiar, but he couldn't figure out just yet because a, since when was there another human being in the same room as him? And b, said human had just eaten off a piece of his face. Really, there were other things to worry about at the moment.

"What are _you_ about?" the other guy yelled back, opening one of his big blue eyes. "Put _your_ stuff on _your_ bed!"

Arthur's eyes twitched; he added with a non-so-friendly tone, "well, I didn't know you were there," he then looked down, a little embarrassed.

"_Well,_ be more careful next time!" the oh-so-unmistakable American accent huffed again.

His tone made the English boy unbelievable angry; his thick eyebrows going down on his forehead. "Get that stick out your ass, would you? It's not like I killed you!"

The American crossed his arms, pouting. "Don't tell me what to do!" he protested one last time, looking at the other guy directly in the eyes. "Who are you, anyway?" he finally asked.

"Arthur Kirkland, and I'm what it seems to be your new roommate," he said, frowning, not so happy with the idea.

The blue eyed male gasped incredibly loud, "wha-? No!" he panicked. "Oh, _come on!_" his arms were thrown up in the air, "no way in hell!" He then squatted down, finishing his dramatic speech with his hands on his face, "I'm doomed…"

"Hey, what's with that reaction!" offended, Arthur tried to get the American up, uselessly. "_I'm _the doomed one," he added in almost a whisper.

Standing up brusquely, the blonde guy exclaimed, "hey, I'm not that bad! Just don't throw things to ruin my beautiful face," he winked as an attempt to seduce the British gentleman.

Trying to hide his blush, he crossed his arms, "please tell me you're not serious."

"Oh, but of course I am! Why wouldn't I?"

The American was so _readable._ Just about five minutes into a "conversation" (or an attempt at one) and Arthur could already describe him as the most annoying teenager on Earth: arrogant, spoiled, rude, egotistical, and completely thoughtless. He could not deny he was good looking, though. Tall, tanned, well-built, golden blonde (which in some countries would translate to the terribly wrong stereotype of "dumb blonde", although it seemed to be funnily accurate this time), blue bright eyes, and a flashy smile usually accompanied by a flirty wink. But that was not really the point.

Yes. Completely obnoxious.

He just needed a ridiculous name like Ronald McDonald and that was it.

"Listen to me, you filthy American," Arthur said, suddenly grabbing the blonde by the shirt, bringing his face ridiculously close and staring right into his eyes. "You leave me alone, yes? Or else—"

"Or else _what?_" he dared back, making the scary student cringe in annoyance. He was sure troublesome, wasn't he.

He sighed angrily. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Uhm, excuse me…," a soft whisper came from the door.<p>

Hand still pulling on the American's shirt, Arthur turned around just to find his Japanese friend from earlier. "Kiku!" he said, letting the other boy go.

"Ah, Kirkland-san," Kiku said, smiling and causing a small giggle from the blue eyed male, who proceeded to introduce himself.

"'Sup! I'm Alfred," he said, kindly requesting a high five that wasn't answered. "You guys know each other?"

"We just met, _Alfred_," the British cut him off, slightly annoyed by the fact that he hadn't told _him_ his name before. Turning his attention back to the brown eyed boy, he asked, "what is it?"

"Ah, well. How do I put this," his blush slowly kicking in. "It appears I've made a mistake. This is my room as well."

The sandy blonde's face lit up, a small smile drawing on his lips, "r-really?" After Kiku nodded, Arthur walked up to him, putting his arm around the Japanese's neck, half-hugging him. He smiled at him, obviously very excited about the news. Kiku was everything he could ask for a roommate, and he was _really _going to need someone like him around with this American idiot. Feeling judged from the distance by the recently named Alfred, Arthur's expression changed almost immediately, looking aggressively at him. He raised one of his big brows, "well, I sure hope we all get along," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, you betcha'," the American replied, accepting the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter one.<strong>


End file.
